


Oops?

by Shiro_May_Mugi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_May_Mugi/pseuds/Shiro_May_Mugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't mean this to happen, serious! She just want a happy tummy of tuna and a new stack of video game in a cold, dark room. The next, her happy tummy turned sour as the game blank and-</p><p>Read to find out! (Rate T just to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! for some odd reason the web won't let me post anything (probably a bug in my laptop or something), so I just came back people!
> 
> Sorry, I a lazy bum and no one can change that, so this'll be sooooooooo slow update, you've been warned!!

 

**...Oops?**

 

Author : Shiro_May_Mugi

Fandom : Naruto

 

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

She stared blankly at her fridge.

 

 _It. Is._ ***beep*** _. Empty._

 

She internally groaned. For F- fudge sake! This is ***beep*** Sunday, and, literally mean _no_ one can mess with **her**  on that one day!!

 

Well, apparently her fridge betray her. She'd need to remove that piece of ***beep*** outa here before it sway the others with it. No one sway her and her baby, little, cute, outa-the-world dear computer and controller. 

 

All halt no fury when she get them backfire on her before she can save her precious game, ***beep* *beep***.

 

Now where was she? ...Ah yeah, her traitorous fridge just gotta be empty today out of all the ***beep*** days in a week, didn't it?!

 

With renewed strength (that she didn't really have since yesterday -or is it two days ago?.

 

...Nah, who cares anyway?

 

**\--- I'ma awesome!! _*whack!*_  ---**

 

Gripping her jacket tighter she relished in little warm the night didn't offer her. At all.

Standing beside a lamp post she cursed her fridge to the seven layers of her apartment. In her freezing hand were plastic bags with various junk food that she's sure can last, at least, till her second game marathon ends. She will ***beep*** surely make sure of it.

 

Curse the cold air, curse her thin jacket, curse the Winter season, curse the night, curse her fridge, curse her bad day, curse the light that just inch away from her-

 

-Wait, what?!

 

...And that, people, was how she found death. In a rundown street, away from her ordinary apartment and her precious games.

* * *

 

"Beep... beep... beep..." She groaned, can that ***beep*** of ***beep*** stop beeping?!

 

...Wait, that sound so weird and wrong and so many more that she think about it. Beeping-beep are not hers anyway.

 

"..."

 

Wait wait, she's not in some weirdo ***beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*** house, is she?

 

And...

 

_Isn't she suppose to be dead?_

 

_**Deaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeadd-** _

 

Okay, calm down. Brain, stop, you're not helping.

 

Take deep ***beep*** breath, Sorela.

 

...Wait, who's this 'Sorela' person?

 

Footstep was heard in the mist of her panic-but-not-so musing, muffled step only trained people can hear. Blonde hair pecked out behind the bar that separating us. His face a little bit tanned and his face are sunken despite his young built. But her eyes fell to the smile -grin- that he throws at me.

 

Seriously, why does that child blurred?

 

"Hi, me's Naruto-ttebayo! Jiji says ma's your brotha'!!"

 

20%

 

44%

 

62%

 

78%

 

89%

 

99%

 

100% complete.

 

Her eyes widen. The Japanese language, the blue eyes, the spiky blond hair, _the whisker marks_. This, with no doubt, is Uzumaki's  ***beep*** _Naruto_.

 

***beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*!!!**

 

Curse the people above too for slapping her 'brother' face in front of her too. 

 

 

* * *

**Done~**


	2. When Tuna's just awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo people! I'm not dead yet!! *throw confetti*
> 
> I have my own reason for updating this late, so please forgive me~ TAT
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

**When Tuna's not enough, be Awesome**

 

Author : Shiro_May_Mugi

Fandom : Naruto

 

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

 

 

Her Awesomeness Sense are tingling, and that only mean one thing.

 

She tucked her legs in preparation, her body hidden in the dark alleyway in front of the source of Awesomeness. Picking up the weirdly weird warm-thingy that make her nose itch, but oh _so_ useful in this situation, she waited for the signal.

The signal was when that itchy-feeling lessen, meaning that... 'people',

No, he's more like ***beep* *beep*** in roaster than ***beep*** people. He act like one too.

 

..Well, maybe she's biased from the treatment 'that ***beep* *beep*** man' gave to her, 'brother'.

 

 This is so weird and awkward, to think she used to cooed and giggle like those teenager on high.

 

_Le gasp!_ she's going through puberty! That's so weird! She's just twelve when she...

 

Okay back to topic, that itchy-feel-y are wavering, and still wavering..

 

***Pounce***

 

Yep, her Awesomeness Self attack succeed!

 

Reward: A bucked of Tuna;  _Awesome!_

 

Now she only need to run around, circling the village once and go back.

 

_"Get back here, Oni!*"_

 

..Or maybe not, it seem that she need to train her Awesomeness again later,

For the time being; run! 

 

"Whoa!"

* * *

 

 

Her sweet, sweet lil' bro did move.

 

He. Didn't. Move. At all.

 

He lied in a pool of blood. She didn't trust anyone.

 

The only solution? Scream.

 

And scream she did, she should've stayed, should have protect her little brother who won't move.

 

**He'sdeadhe'sdeadIdon'twanttobealonenononostopthisisnothappeningstopstop _stop-_**

 

People with mask come, but she didn't care.

 

Must. Protect. Pack. Pack hurt **healhimhealhealhealheal**.

 

But she can't. She's not strong enough. She's not smart enough. _She's not good enough_.

 

People in the past were right,

 

_She's just No-good Sorela_ , after all.

 

She remember darkness after she scrap those man and the howl of her own voice.

 

_She's not good enough, even for her brother_.

* * *

 

 

She completely change then. From the mischievous, rascal brat to complete sweetheart. 

 

It was only in front of people she approve of, whom has earned her respect and complete loyalty.

 

Unfortunately, the one who earned that are only one person; her brother. The rest?

 

They can go to ***beep* *beep*** for all she cared.

 

"Nee-chan~ ma' hungry, no no Tuna's," plead Naruto. Oh, how much she want to squeeze that cheek till they're as red as her hair.

 

"Hmm.. since you have done a great job of protecting our territory, we are going to eat something special." And special it is, the food that Naruto worship in the whole world.

Yep, _Ramen_.

 

"Yay, yay! We're gonna' eat out~ we're gonna' eat out~" And she took his arm to the only place that treat him right.

 

"One big Miso Ramen, please!" She's going to make him happy damnit, even if she need to steal more than usual for that.

She's not going to let her lil' bro hurt, not again. Not anymore.

 

Curse it, she cussing without those beep! What if Naruto start cussing because of her?!

 

* * *

 

**Done~**

* * *

 

**EXTRA (Because I feel extra guilty) :**

 

"N- nee-chan, I don' thin' this is good _idea_ ," whisper-shout **(M: how did he do that?!, S: shut up.)** Naruto as he lay on the rooftop.

 

"Trust Nee-chan, ok?" she whisper, fortunately much more quiet than her brother. "This is so going to be _rich_."

 

Currently, she stamp the _Fuinjutsu_ seal, full of the water she painstakingly reap from various river all around _Konoha_ to one of the civvies building. She then rigged two _Fuinjutsu_ seal, the bomb one, and plant them on the visible part of other building. She put some wire that trigger her various trap, some are paint buckets and other are stink bombs she -once again- stole. With the _Ninja_ people usually use the rooftop as their mean-of-transportation, the seal she rigged with are going to make people panic from the sudden smoke and then, when they're out of it, the storage _Fuinjutsu_ that she put water in are going to be released a few minutes top so it look like they're _justu_ from other ninja, and then the wire will snap and Bam!! people will get paint and stink bomb for the rest of the week while she and Naruto can watch from afar.

 

_"This is so gonna be rich."_ She could imagine her evil laugh bounce in her mind. **Mwahahahaha!**

 

And true to her word, the next day everything happen as she predicted. With sadism glee she watched people, _Ninja_ and civvies alike, panic.

 

Like headless chicken, they say.

 

And this is how Naruto suddenly like to prank people, and how she found herself under the exasperate gaze of one _Sandaime Hokage_.

 

 

* * *

 

  * _Oni_ : Monster **(M: If I'm not mistaken, I'll forgot but the English one just don't fit.. T^T)**



 

**The Real Done~**


End file.
